


Appetite [Podfic]

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pod fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: A recording of Appetite by panda_shi.





	Appetite [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500334) by [panda_shi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/pseuds/panda_shi). 



> Many thanks to panda_shi for letting me podfic this!
> 
> My first time reading such graphic sin so yeah.... I loved this fic a lot!
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr at reformedtsundere.tumblr.com and send me some recommendations for more fics to read!

Cover Art provided by ________________.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/877ahxddl7k349q/Appatite.mp3/file) | **Size:** 17.42MB | **Duration:** 23:36
  * [Text Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500334) | **Size:** ________ MB | **Duration:** ________

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or kudos for the fic please follow the text link and leave them on panda_shi's fic.
> 
> If you have any comments or kudos for my reading of the fic please feel free to leave them here! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
